personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond Terney
}} | last = | flashback = | gallery = Raymond Terney }} Detective Raymond Terney is a New York Police Department detective and a prominent member of HR. Character Background 2008 Terney investigated a case involving Chase Patterson. He assumed that Patterson killed four other persons. He and Carter (who started working in NYPD recently) visited him. Terney tried to convince Carter that Patterson killed his family in order to get money for drugs. When Patterson left the United States, Terney called Carter and told about a new case. 2011 Terney is seen investigating a shootout in an elevator involving Reese, Bill and two assassins sent by Bill's wife to kill him. Carter later shows up informing him of her investigation into the "Man in the Suit." Terney was later seen investigating the murder of Vincent DeLuca until Carter made the connection to Carl Elias and took over the investigation. 2012 Later he is investigating a murder when Carter shows up and he jokes about how she is showing up to an actual homicide and not chasing her "Man in the Suit." He informs her that the victim is African-American and that he and the killer who is in custody were fighting over a girl. He proceeds to tell her how the killer refuses to accept responsibility for what he's done and blames everyone else. During Carter's search for Fermin Ordoñez's last known locations she runs into Terney as he is investigating the murder of Vadim Pushkov until the Secret Service swoop in and take over the crime scene. 2013 . ]] Terney is later seen handing Carter Stills' disciplinary report. He later tries to give her more information, but is cut off while Carter investigates allegations of corruption against Bill Szymanski. When Carter proves Szymanski was set up, Terney congratulates her. He is later seen helping Alonzo Quinn cover-up the murders of Szymanski and Melinda Wright by shooting Quinn in the shoulder, and helping make up the story of an unknown shooter running out the back. Later, he is assigned to the case to make sure no one finds out the truth. Carter, unaware of his affiliation with HR, tries to squeeze some information out of him but gives her nothing. He later intervenes as Fusco and Beecher almost come to blows. He is later seen together with Patrick Simmons after Beecher is killed. Carter meets him at the scene of a triple homicide involving the Russians where he tells her that two of the dead are Elias' men and one is an innocent civilian. They discuss the case and Terney brings up Carter's individual investigation into Beecher's murder and offers his assistance in order to keep tabs on her. He later tells Carter that he has a lead on one of the guys that killed Beecher and offers her to come which she accepts unaware that he is planning to kill her. They arrive at a house where two cops go in the front and he and Carter cover the back. As they are walking he raises his gun to kill her but the suspect bolts out the back and tries to shoot Carter when Carter shoots and kills him getting Terney to back off. After that he has one of HR's cops pick up the gun and frames Carter for shooting a suspect without a gun. As Carter waits in the interrogation room, Terney brings her a drink and suggests she call her union representative. Carter tells Terney she recognized one of the cops at the scene of the crime as an HR suspect and intends to have Fusco investigate him. Terney then reveals himself as an HR cop to Carter, confirming that HR murdered Beecher and threatening to kill her, Fusco and her son if she doesn't back down. Believing Carter to be cowed, Terney leaves as he gets a phone call. Unknown to Terney, Carter uses Finch's forced pairing program to listen to his call, having taken advantage of the moment Terney walked by her after threatening her to pair their phones. Terney tells the person on the other end of the call that Carter is no longer a threat and he has set up a prison transfer for Elias in order to assassinate the mob boss, leaving Carter concerned. That night, Terney and Peter Yogorov lead Elias into the woods to kill him. While Elias recognizes that Yogorov is killing him for revenge, he is disgusted by Terney who he describes as an oath-breaker. Annoyed, Terney puts a hood on Elias and prepares to shoot him only for him and Yogorov to be shot and wounded by a masked Carter who had followed them to rescue Elias. Not recognizing his assailant, Terney begs for his life as he has a family causing Carter to pistol-whip him unconscious instead of kill him. Carter then takes Elias to safety. meeting Terney. ]] Terney is later seen assisting Detective Gary Cameron in a hunt for Vanessa Watkins. He meets with Mike Laskey, revealed to be a member of HR, and asks for any new information on Carter. Laskey says that she trusts him now. Having identified Terney as a high-ranking member of HR, Carter runs constant surveillance on him, taking pictures from a distance while using her forced pairing of his phone to listen in on his conversations. Carter witnesses Terney's meeting with Simmons and Peter Yogorov about a big meeting coming up that draws her interest when Simmons mentions "the boss." Carter later follows Terney as he gives instructions to a tanker truck driver and pays off Tremors, a drug manufacturer who kidnapped Genrika Zhirova. Carter, Finch and Reese realize that HR are working with the Russians to manufacture and deal a new drug known as bath salts to make themselves rich. Finch later locates the drug lab by using the GPS trail from Terney's phone, theorizing that as Terney is part of the operation, he has been to the lab. Shaw is able to use the information to rescue Gen and destroy the lab. Terney helps Simmons with the laundering of HR's illegal funds. They have recruited a sports memorabilia broker to buy expensive historical items with their dirty money, but they are actually buying fakes they themselves have supplied. Their latest scam involves a baseball signed by the entire Yankees team from 1922 which they buy for $4.4 million. After examining the ball, they realize they have been conned by Hayden Price and prepare to kill him, but Shaw and Reese intervene to save Price. Terney reports to Simmons that they were conned and the "Man in the Suit" intervened. Simmons tells him to scour the city for Price and the ball or he will have a 4 million dollar funeral. Terney calls Laskey from outside his apartment but he doesn't answer. He goes inside and finds Laskey handing over documents to Carter that incriminate HR. An armed standoff ensues between Carter and Terney, and when Laskey suddenly reaches for his weapon, Terney shoots him. Carter screams and shoots Terney, mortally wounding him while Terney's shot kills Laskey. Going to Terney, Carter tells him that with the amount of blood he is losing, he will be dead in only a minute or two and asks him to make them count. Carter asks who the head of HR is and noticing that Terney's wound has rendered him unable to speak, shows him Laskey's pictures, asking if the answer is in one of them. Carter begs Terney to die a cop and with the last of his strength, Terney marks the picture of Alonzo Quinn with a bloody fingerprint, fulfilling Carter's wishes as he dies. Following the deaths of Terney and Laskey, Carter set things up to make it appear as though the two killed each other. While Fusco presses Carter to investigate Terney's death since it seems suspicious and he told her that HR killed Beecher, Carter refuses and claims its better for her not to know as part of her plot to take down HR. Notable victims *Unknown number of people killed as a member of HR. *Alonzo Quinn - Shot in the shoulder to help cover up the murders of Bill Szymanski and ADA Melinda Wright. *Unnamed drug dealer - Shot by Carter in a setup by Terney. *Joss Carter - Attempted to shoot in the back; inadvertently foiled, framed for murder and threatened the life of, had an armed standoff with. *Carl Elias - Attempted to execute with the aid of Peter Yogorov; foiled by Carter. *Hayden Price - Threatened and planned to kill; foiled by Reese and Shaw. *Mike Laskey - Shot in the chest and killed when Laskey went to draw a gun. Trivia *In the simulation where the Machine was not created, Terney was still alive, but arrested for his affiliation with HR. *Terney's suffering of a forced pairing was the longest on the show: Carter implemented the program in and was still seen using it on Terney in months later. Presumably her use of the program through Terney was also the source of the recordings she'd gathered as evidence against HR. *Carter's surveillance of Terney allowed her to gather evidence on half of HR by . Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * * * Season 3 * * * Season 4 * (Flashback) Terney Terney Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Police Terney Category:HR Category:Antagonists